New World Order
by psychogrenade
Summary: Three years after the death of Kira the murders start to happen again only more than ever as a new Kira emerges, Matt whose past is closely tied with that of the new detective on the case Near. Who will win this new battle of the minds as we delve even deeper into the lives of those at Wammy house and how they choose to shape the world.


New World Order

Chapter One

It was all over the news within days; Kira had been caught and killed. His hold on the world gone, however, people of course did not believe this at first. After years of Kira's ruling over them they were still skeptical that if he could even be killed he had been. People still acted much the same for months and soon led into a year; finally people realized that the killings had stopped and they would not begin again.

It took another year until, finally people gave up the idea of Kira being alive and while many across the globe celebrated his death many also mourned the loss of who they believed to be the hand of god and the sentinel of justice. It took time but the world had finally returned to what it once was and things were changing; though they would revert back in some ways the human race had also forever been changed never able to truly return to what they once were and so evolved.

Many died in the regime of Kira, many more whose names go on unremembered for their bravery and sacrifice. Perhaps the saddest of all these was one of Matt. His was swept under the rug, just another casualty in the war on Kira. However, many rumors flew in the underworld; rumors of whether or not Matt had actually died that day. In truth he had not, the police did not actually kill him they only acted as they did.

In reality Matt was very much alive, kept that way so as to be interrogated by the police on all he knew. This went on for weeks until finally the news of Kira's death was released at which point they had decided to execute Matt for his involvement. It was meant to be quick and quiet and most assuredly not public however when it came time for the execution Matt had been gone.

He had disappeared, vanished without a single trace and never heard from again. The police did launch a full investigation into finding him knowing that he had too much knowledge yet every trace of his existence had been completely erased and soon the police closed the case, unsolved. In truth Matt had been planning his escape since the day they told him Kira had died and he would be executed; he knew he had to escape and get his revenge for being abandoned.

After his escape he went into hiding and changed his name back from Matt to what it had originally been, M, just a letter, and a whisper on the tongues of those shrouded in darkness. The time passed and Matt planned and plotted, he fell into a dark dissent and grew cold to the world until finally on the eave of Kira's death it happened.

The world was rocked from comfort back into fear, the day of celebration halted as news reports flooded in of over thirty dead criminals worldwide; Kira had returned under a new name, M. People thought it was some sort of sick joke at first and many people were in denial, even the world government chose to deny it for several weeks until the evidence became too substantial to ignore.

Criminals were dying at an alarming rate; some prisons had even lost over half of their numbers it seemed that nobody was spared from this wrath of Kira. Within weeks it had been established that Kira was still alive by the public however there were those who knew it was not possible and that it was in fact a new Kira. Within a month of the murders starting many people were being brought together by the world government who had worked closely on the first case and knew more than any others.

It was clear, however that even with their extensive knowledge nobody knew who this new Kira could be or if he was even tied to the original one and so without any choice they were forced to call on their last hope, Near. Near was the savior of the world three years ago when he unmasked and killed the first Kira and many had faith he could deliver them out of Kira's hands again. Near had all but assumed L's role as the most illustrious detective in the world and many had not even know that the first had died.

Now that they had brought in Near, or L to the public, many felt a lot more secure that they would catch and stop this new Kira before too long. Yet as another moth flew by even Near had no leads has to who this person could be and the case was still wide open.

The new Kira was far more opposing than the first had ever been.


End file.
